


The Dorms

by Somnis



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dorms, Fluff and Angst, Jealousy, M/M, Roommates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2020-08-11 12:15:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20153434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somnis/pseuds/Somnis
Summary: Now in university, the players are living together in the same dorms. These teammates and neighbours see their routine disrupted when Kageyama joins them, breaking an already fragile balance between Oikawa and Miya… who soon aren’t only fighting for a place on the court, but also to win Tobio’s heart.Dorm 201: Suga / DaichiDorm 212: Atsumu & OsamuDorm 237: Kuroo & OikawaDorm 215: Tendou / UshijimaDorm 223: Kageyama





	1. Dorm 201

**Author's Note:**

> English translation of this fic : https://archiveofourown.org/works/14714421/chapters/34007016  
Thanks Cutie-chan to help me with the translations ♥♥♥  
I tried a different style, much more like... theater I guess ? It was a gift for the wonderful artist I'm working with, Kamiyu-chan, and she received the paper copy for her 20th birthday! ♥  
Enjoy!

_A fairly large and empty room, enlightened by the day coming through a half closed shutter. A table, three chairs. A small kitchen in the corner: nothing in the sink. A couch which is guessed to become a double bed. A door, probably opening to a bathroom._

_The sound of steps, then muffled voices. A key in the locker and the door opens to two boys dragging suitcases._

“I can’t believe it’s already the new school year! It’s like the holidays only lasted a few days!”

“You say that every year, Suga.”

_It’s a boy with short, dark hair. Brown and warm eyes, broad shoulders. The second, slimmer, pale skin, light hair, turns back to face him. He has a mole under his eye and an angelic smile. Gives an impression of perfect purity._

“Aren’t you happy to be home again?”

“Of course I am. And university, classes and friends…”

_A loud thud, the ceiling is shaking. Suga looks up and smiles._

“And neighbours too.”

“Uh, I didn’t think they were here already. We’ll have to greet them, or else Kuroo will berate me”. 

_Nods. They open their suitcases now and _are_ putting their clothes away. For a while, silence, only interrupted by periodic thuds coming from the upper floor. Suddenly, Suga sits as if dizzy._

“Daichi.”

“Hm?”

“You know, there’s nobody left in Karasuno.”

_Daichi suspends his motion. Moment of silence._

“I mean… All the guys we knew there are gone now. We don’t have underclassmen anymore. For the current Karasuno team, we are only strangers. Somehow… it does make me sad. And sometimes, I’d like to play volleyball again.”

“You still can-“

“I know what you’re going to say.”

_Suga puts a finger on Daichi’s parted lips._

“But I wouldn’t feel right. Not with two of the best setters of the country in the team.”

_Daichi frowns. Suga fondly smiles._

“You’re going to say that Oikawa has to stop pushing himself too hard and Miya’s creating tensions. But their techniques are still perfect. I couldn’t bear the idea to be on the court to replace one of them. It would be too much pressure! I’m fine in the stands watching you play.”

“And you’ll always be our VIP supporter, Suga. The whole team adopted you as a true fellow.”

_A door slams. Whiny, childish shouting in the corridors: bickering._

“The infernal twins are back, it seems. I don’t really know if I missed them.”

“Depends on which one. Individually, they’re bearable.”

“Especially Osamu.”

_They keep storing their clothes. __A long silence follows_ _which isn’t heavy. From time to time, the sound of the door, rolling of suitcases, and corridor talk. Then an excited babbling mixed with hummed sentences. Suga stops an instant to identify the voice._

“And here come our fellow countrymen. We didn’t see them in the train.”

“Because they weren’t there. Nobody can miss Tendou, even from the other side of the train.”

“You’re right. I thought Oikawa was coming with them.”

“We wouldn't miss that either, not if they went together.”

_They share an amused glance. Suga puts a strand of his hair behind his ear. Then, in a soft and tender voice:_

“Looks like everybody came home.”

_Daichi smiles. He puts his hands on Suga’s waist and pulls him close._

“The year can begin now.”


	2. Dorm 237

_A fresh place, already messy. A half-empty suitcase left in a corner. An open can on the coffee table. A young man sitting in the sofa. Black ruffled hair, some strands hiding one of his golden eyes. Vague smile; smooth, feline appearance._

_The door opens, he turns his head. Large smile and bright eyes._

“Man, it’s about time!”

_The newcomer returns the smile. He’s got a slim waist, strong shoulders; doll’s face: pink cheeks, full lips, velvet eyes, perfectly arranged hair. Mocking voice._

“We don’t all live directly around Tokyo, Kuroo-chan, at least acknowledge that.”

“Ah, you country bumpkin…” 

_The newcomer forsakes his suitcase for an instant. Proud steps to get in front of Kuroo._

“What did you call me?”

_A lazy smile from Kuroo, revealing aligned teeth._

“A country bumpkin.”

“This year, it’ll be “Captain”.”

“Oh, really? Congratulations! Captain Oikawa, I love it!”

_He stands up; pats him on the shoulder, happy smiles. Kuroo gets excited:_

“We have to celebrate! Tomorrow, with everyone!”

“We _always_ have to celebrate something with you…”

“We wouldn’t be roommates without being clear on that point. It’ll be the opportunity to meet the new residents. And maybe some of them will be our new teammates.”

_Instant of thought for the both of them._

“Maybe it’ll be people we know.”

“Nobody from Aoba. I asked, but no one wanted to try the capital.”

“Neither from Nekoma. Did you ask Ushijima and Tendou?”

_A fake outraged expression._

“Learn that it’s in my ethics to never start a conversation with a former Shiratorizawa player, dear.”

“What about our crows? Did Daichi tell you anything?”

“You’re the one who knows Daichi best.”

“Right. No news from his side. Let’s say it’ll be a surprise.”

_A few seconds where both are deep in their thoughts. Oikawa lifts up his head first:_

“Did you ask Kenma to come tonight?”

“I haven’t yet, but it’s good that you suggested it. Video games tonight?” 

“Just before the first day?”

_His eyebrows are raised. Finally a smile shows up on his lips._

“Definitely.”


	3. Dorm 212

"Osamu, go away."

"You go away, Atsumu."

_Two similar faces look at each other with disdain. One has his hair coloured blond, the other grey. The large eyes and thick eyebrows are common features. The blond one insists:_

“If you want me to go, then go to your room. Geez, it's great not to share it with you again. I couldn’t stand the bunk bed anymore.”

“Don’t complain. At least you had the top bunk.”

“We couldn’t do the reverse, ‘Samu. You’re so heavy the bed would crumble.”

“If it could fall on you, then I’m totally okay with that, ‘Tsumu.”

_The blond sulks. He leaves the small leaving room where they fought, opens a door and disappears. He enters a narrow room with only a bed, a desk and a closet where he begins to put his things. A few minutes later, the face of his twin appears through the half-open door._

“Hey, ‘Tsumu. We need to do shopping.”

“Do it yourself.”

“Nah. Let’s play Fifa and the loser has to go.”

_Same competitive smiles._

“Are you that desperate to do the shopping? I’m going to crush you.”

“We’ll see about that.”

_The screen is lit, the game in the console. They both have a joystick in hand. Expressions of focus, joy, anger, alternate on their faces. Occasional elbowing to distract the opponent. Atsumu wins: shouts and _an_ annoyed sigh._

“You lost, please come back when you can keep up!”

“You’re just lucky.”

“The freezer is empty and I’m starving, ‘Samu. What are you waiting for?” 

_Another sigh. Osamu rises, puts on his jacket and takes his wallet._

“You owe me one, ‘Tsumu.”

_He disappears. Atsumu lies down on the couch, feet on the armrest, arms crossed under his head, sarcastic smile hooked up on his lips. He seems to rest. He doesn’t move until his brother comes back about a half hour later. Osamu begins to put the food in the freezer and calls for him; he opens his eyes._

“I saw one of your friends in the corridor.”

“One of my… what did do you say, _friend_?”

“Yeah, the guy from high school, the setter we had to face in second year. From Karasuno.”

“Ah, Sugawara. It’s about time you notice him, ‘Samu. He was there before us. He lives in 201 with Daichi.”

“No, the other one.”

_Silence, only disrupted by the rustling of the shopping bag while Osamu keeps storing._

“The setter you went to the camp.”

_Eyes wide-opened, a smile that shows all his teeth. A sudden expression of excitement mixed with what seems to be pure joy._

“Tobio-kun?”

“Yep. He's arrived in his first year, I guess. Well I don’t know, I only saw him walk in the corridor with his suitcase and his clueless look.”

“Yeah, that's so Tobio. ‘Samu, I feel that this year is gonna be really interesting.”

_Dreamy smile, eyes to the ceiling. Atsumu’s focus is only disturbed a few minutes later by his brother:_

“No way I’m also cooking for you.”

“We’ll negotiate it on Fifa as well.”

_They take back the joysticks for a relentless fight._


	4. Dorm 223

_The door opens on a young man. Black hair, deep-blue eyes, typical pout. He comes into the dorm and throws a perplexed glance around him. A bed, a closet, a desk, a table and two chairs, a little kitchen. _ _Not much, but enough for him alone._

_He packs his things. Detached, mechanical movements. Then he inspects in detail the bathroom, his bed, the shelves. He’s like a lion encaged; sighs and deep frown. Then, the sound of his phone vibrating._

“Hello? Ah, it’s you.”

_Light smile. Bright eyes._

“Yeah, I’m here. I just finished packing up. What about you?”

_The crackling betrays a caller who speaks loudly and quickly._

“Yes, it’s fine. You’ll tell me how it is. To have Yamaguchi and Tsukishima as roommates, especially _Tsukishima_... Nah, alright, I like him anyway, you know that. But not as much as you.”

_He sits on the bed. Shadows in his eyes._

“You know, I’m going to miss you. I’m alone here. I don’t know anyone and honestly, I don’t know if I can be part of the team like I was in Karasuno... Yes... Yeah but you’re not there, Hinata. What if the team doesn’t like me? I probably won’t be a regular right away. No, I didn’t search before trying here. I was busy studying, believe it or not.”

_Outside, the sound of voices._

“Surely I’ll meet them soon. The players all want to be in these dorms... Yep, near the gymnasium. I’ll be able to practice all I want. And I’ll see the team every day, then. We don’t have a common room, I think.”

_The voices are raising to become exclamations. Cringing from the young man._

“Yeah, do you hear them through the phone? They seem noisy. I hope they are quieter at night. Wait...”

_He narrows his eyes, scrunches his nose, listening. Raised eyebrows._

“Listen, Hinata. I feel like I know these voices. I think..., no, it can’t be. I think it might be... Doesn’t it sound like Miya and his brother?”

_Brief and mocking answer._

“He’s not my friend. He’s an acquaintance. From afar. Nothing more.”

_Sulking._

“Like I want to spend years in Miya’s team. Seriously, I should have done some more research. WhatI am doing here? Why did I want to go to Tokyo in the first place? When I could have stayed with you in Miyagi. I’d be upset if that’s the case.”

_Moment of silence._

“You’ll come to see me, once in a while? For the holidays?”

_Enthusiastic sizzling, which makes him smile._

“I love you too.”

_The conversation begins to fade. He shuts his phone off, seeming a bit anxious; takes a white-green-red volleyball from the window sill and lies in his bed. For a while, he tosses above his head. Heavy sigh then. He lies on his side and closes his eyes. Aimless._


	5. Dorm 237

_Kuroo, Oikawa, Daichi, Suga. Sitting on the couch or on the carpet. Six glasses on the coffee table, two of them empty and clean._

“Congratulations for the title, Oikawa. We were sure you would get it.”

“I agree with Suga, it was guaranteed. You’re the strategist of the team after all, the best server and best setter.”

_Half-convinced smile._

“Oh, Atsumu is a good setter too. And a good server. It’s a bit annoying. Anyway, everyone knows the goal of this year: going to Nationals and winning. Ushiwaka and Tendou should join us soon and we’ll begin to plan the practices for the year.”

“And...”

“Just between us third years.”

_Nods._

“I could have said: between fellow countrymen, but since Kuroo is here...”

“Oh please, I beg your pardon for not living in the countryside.”

_Discrete smiles; someone knocks._

“Ah, must be Ushijima. Come in, it’s open!”

_The door opens on the twins. One is displaying an ironic smile, the other an annoyed expression. Slight awkwardness. _

“Oh, it’s you.”

“Of course it’s us! We couldn’t come back without greeting our team, could we? Moreover, I see two glasses only waiting for us. Thank you for your lovely concern, Oikawa.”

“In fact, it was-“

_Kuroo stands and bumps him lightly while going to the kitchen._

“Oh, sit down guys, I’ll just bring new glasses for you. We thought it was Ushijima and Tendou, that’s all.”

_Atsumu let himself fall on the couch, putting his feet on the coffee table. Oikawa scrunches up his nose. Underlying rivalry._

“So hm? What’s with the secrecy?”

“What do you mean, Miya?”

_Burst of laughter._

“I see you’re on edge, Oikawa, I understand why. After all, now we’ll be three to fight for the same position... And it’s going to be a close fight.”

_Stunned expression across the room._

“What? There’s a new setter?”

“You know him, Atsumu? He’s from your former team?”

_Delight on Miya’s face._

“Daichi, Suga! I was waiting for you to announce it. So nobody knows?”

“Fess up, Miya. We’re not here to make guesses.”

“My dear teammates, I state that we’ve been joined by the very best of high school setters, and if I am not mistaken, some of them here were his upperclassmen...”

“Oh!”

_Excited exclamation from Suga. _

“Kageyama? No, he’s really here?”

“Osamu saw him earlier, right, ‘Samu?”

“Yeah, I recognized him.”

_Oikawa paled. Sulking pout, frowning._

“Tobio in my team? What if I refuse him?”

_Outraged shouting from his friends._

“I won’t refuse him. But – Tobio, here – it’s... We’re already two setters, and...”

_Sudden knocks against the door; it opens right after and two young men appear in the room. One of them is tall, massive, serious; piercing green eyes but neutral face. The other has spiked red hair, wide-opened eyes. It’s him who’s talking, in a loud and enthusiastic voice._

“Everyone is already here, hmmm? But the guests of honour _are_ always fashionably late!... And what? What’s with that face, super-setter-san?”

_Kuroo’s answer, mocking, the only purpose being to ease the atmosphere._

“We heard that Kageyama Tobio is in these dorms, and it shakes our captain that his crush is in the team.”

“HE’S NOT- It’s- it’s not even – Kuroo! He’s only my underclassman! And even my former underclassman! All I want is to beat him for good, and now he’s in my team, really, the worst possible script! Knowing that the _other_ one is already here...”

_Glaring at Ushijima who doesn’t respond. Oikawa folds his arms. Miya is carefully listening. Suga peacefully speaks:_

“Then where is the problem, Oikawa ? Ushijima and Kageyama, who were your main rivals, are now both at your side. You don’t have to worry about them anymore, and now something is certain: we have one of the best university teams.”

_Shrug._

“I loved facing Tobio and messing with him.”

“Oh, me too.”

_Convergence of looks towards Atsumu, lazily settled on the couch. Oikawa gives a cold smile. Daichi and Suga share an alarmed look and the latter breaks the growing tension:_

“Well, we talk and we talk but... Do we invite him?”

“Tobio in my dorm!?”

“Yeah, no problem.”

“Kuroo-chan!”

“What? It’s my dorm too. Go to your room if you don’t want to see him and sulk, that’s what you’re better at.”

_Indeed, he’s sulking. Daichi stands up before Tendou or Miya Atsumu have the chance to say something:_

“I’ll go to ask him. Osamu, do you know which dorm he’s in?”

“223, I believe.”

_Exit Daichi._


	6. Dorm 223

_Knocks _ _on_ _ the door. Kageyama rises from his bed, suddenly nervous. He knows no one, expects no one. His face lights up when he opens and recognizes the person._

“Sawamura-san! What are you doing here?”

“Hm, well, I’ve been studying here for two years. Suga is here with me too. Didn’t you know?”

_Strong sign of refutation:_

“No, or I would have come to see you! I didn’t know, I wasn’t expecting to be accepted here. I didn’t really research; I just... went for it. And here I am, without knowing anyone, Suga and you aside. I’m glad we’re in the same dorms, does that mean –we’re going to be in the same team?”

_Smile from the upperclassman while hearing the hasty words._

“We’re not the only ones you know here.” 

“The Miyas, isn’t it? I think I heard them.”

“Yeah, among others. Kuroo, from Nekoma; Ushijima and Tendou who were in Shiratoriawa; and Oikawa.”

_Heavy silence._

“You’re joking, right? Ushijima? _Oikawa_?”

“I know it’s a lot to process now, but yeah, we’ve got an excellent team. We’re all upstairs; you can come and talk a bit if you want to. You’re going to join the team, anyway?”

“I... Yes. Yes, if it’s fine.”

“Then it’s never too soon to be included!”

_Daichi feels that he’s reluctant, he takes his arms. _ _Protestations which are soon muffled._

“Please wait! It’s been years since I last saw them. And most are players we beat two years ago with Karasuno...”

“And? There’s no resentment about it, it’s volleyball and they had time to digest their loss. We’re all teammates and neighbours, here. Don’t worry about it, they know you already.”

“That’s why I’m worried.”

_Anxious pout. Daichi seems to realize something._

“And... Hinata didn’t come with you?”

“No. He stayed in Miyagi with Tsukishima and Yamaguchi.”

“You guys –uh, sorry if I sound intrusive, but there was something between you, right?”

“Ah, yeah.”

_Poorly hidden blush._

“We’re still together. We’ll see each other during the holidays. Oikawa is here, you said?”

_Daichi seems a bit thrown off; worried, even. Kageyama’s face is still red._

“Is it going to be alright, Kageyama? I mean, Oikawa and you –there’s no problem? I know that you were rivals, but he’s matured, and you too I guess. And even if you’re all three setters, you’ll still be able to play in official games. There’s no reason that what happened in middle school will repeat itself now.”

“Yes, I hope it’ll be fine. And Miya, he’s... how is he?”

_Daichi still holds his arm. He pulls him, smiling:_

“Come and ask him yourself.”

_They leave._


	7. Dorm 237

_Tense atmosphere, disrupted by a few jokes from Kuroo. Atsumu laughs with pleasure while Oikawa is still upset, alone in the kitchen. Tendou and Suga are talking in low tone, frequently throwing a glance towards the door. Ushijima and Osamu remain silent, glasses in their hands._

_The door opens. Kageyama appears, pushed by Daichi. Exclamations of joy from the crowd. Suga is the first to rise and welcome him._

“Kageyama! You didn’t change at all! I’m so glad to see you!”

_He puts his hands on his shoulders, looks at him with enthusiasm._

“Suga-san, it’s been a while.”

_Suga drags him towards the couch where the others are. Warm welcoming. Kageyama is embarrassed to be the centre of attention. Atsumu’s lilting accent: _

“Tobio-kun, I missed you!”

_Oikawa appears, leans back against the frame of the door. He looks at Kageyama, then Miya, the joyful expressions of the others._

“If it isn’t my dear little underclassman I see here in my dorm? What a surprise. I didn’t expect you to come here, Tobio-chan.”

_Everyone turns to face him. The cold voice contrasted with the gaiety of the others. Kuroo protests:_

“If you want to ruin the mood, go to your room. We don’t need you as a killjoy now, Oikawa.”

_He doesn’t move. Ushijima talks with his voice deep:_

“I’m glad that you are in the team, Kageyama.”

_The tension is broken. Tendou whistles. Oikawa rolls his eyes._

“Thank you, Ushijima-san. I look forward to playing with you.”

“And by the way, Kageyama...”

_Kuroo lazily smiles._

“... Still with Hinata?”

“Yes. He just stayed in Miyagi.”

“Oh, Shouyou-kun?”

_Miya seems excited. His eyes are wide open, he smiles with interest._

“I remember him. Yep, it was obvious that you were made for each other! The special quick, everything. There must be real confidence between you guys.”

_Osamu comments for the first time: _

“That being said, I wouldn’t have let my boyfriend come here all alone. Who knows what may happen to him?”

“Oh, ‘Samu. What could happen?”

_Kageyama is confused. Suga speaks, protectively:_

“If you have any problem, Kageyama, for school or anything, you can come to see us! Daichi and I, we’re in the 201. It’s near the front doors, you must have walked by.”

“Uh, maybe. Thank you very much.”

“Ah, Kenma is on his way!”

_Kuroo has his eyes glued to his watch. Tendou smiles:_

“Does that mean we have to leave? Ahah, just kidding! Off we go, ‘Toshi, we have suitcases to unpack!”

_They rise. Tendou waves, Ushijima nods. The both leave._

“We’ll go as well, then. Thanks for having us.” 

“Oh, ‘Samu, why are you so hasty for?”

_Atsumu peers towards Oikawa, who didn’t move._

“We’ll come back later.”

_Exit the twins. Suga addresses _ _Daichi with_ _ a sign while rising._

“Kageyama, you want to come to our place for a bit?”

“Hm, why not. As long as I don’t intrude.”

“Of course not! Go! _(To Kuroo and Oikawa) _See you tomorrow!”

_Exit Daichi, Suga and Kageyama. Only the tenants remain. Kuroo to Oikawa:_

“You want to talk about it?”

“No.”


	8. Dorm 215

_Ushijima and Tendou’s messy room. On either sides of the double bed, they store their stuff in the closets. Tendou hums. Ushijima is serious, deep in his thoughts._

“Wakatoshi, did you notice something back there?”

“I should have?”

_ Tendou, facing the wall, flips his head backwards to see Ushijima. _

“Oikawa. Wasn’t he acting all weird?”

“Maybe. I don’t always understand him.”

_Then, after a while of reflection:_

“I think he doesn’t like Miya Atsumu.”

“That’s the least of what we can say!”

_Tendou throws the now empty suitcase under the bed with his foot. He lies on his belly, head lifted up landing on his palms. _

“I believe he’s interested in Kageyama.”

_Ushijima frowns. He sits on the bed next to Tendou._

“You think so?”

“I’m not called _Guess Monster_ for nothing, ‘Toshi.”

“I know that.”

_Tendou rises on his knees. His hugs Ushijima’s broad shoulders from behind, let his chin rest on his hair. Thoughtful:_

“I can see troubles coming from miles away.”

_Ushijima puts his hands on Tendou’s, crossed on his chest. Low grumble:_

“I just hope it won’t disturb the team. We need Oikawa at his full capacity. Otherwise, Sakusa will beat us again.”

“I don’t worry about volley. There are other things in life, you know?”

_Ushijima turns around. He kisses Tendou._

“I know.”


	9. Dorm 201

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm soooo sorry for not being more active ! I'm kinda, in the year of the big exam to be a teacher / playing in 2 volley-ball clubs at once / trying to have time for friends, bf and family and have no time left to write.  
Memento (if some of you manage to read it) will have its end, that's a promise. About the rest of the fics & translations, I can't really say for now!

_Suga and Kageyama, sitting to face each other. Three cups on the table. Daichi, standing by the kitchen, watches a saucepan of water heating._

“Yes, we went to the quarter-finals for Nationals last year. We were doing fine with Oikawa as our regular setter, Ushijima and Kuroo spiking. Then we fell upon the champion’s team, Sakusa’s, who was a regular even in his first year. We lost but, well, they won the tournament as always. Let’s say we didn’t have much luck.”

_Tobio nods. Turning to Suga:_

“And you don’t play anymore, Suga-san?”

“Oh, no! I stopped. But I come to see every game and to support the team with Tendou.”

“I’m sorry...”

“You don’t have to be, you know. With Oikawa and Miya, I never could have landed a step on the court. And there’s already enough tension between them like that.”

“Tension?”

_Daichi answers, pouring the hot water into the cups:_

“There is a few times where the coach tried to replace Oikawa with Miya during a match. It’s a bit complicated. For instance, if Osamu is on the court, it’s better to put Atsumu with him so that they can use their special combinations. And Atsumu is very good too, he has a national reputation. But benching Oikawa... Well, it offends Oikawa to begin with, and then some of the players prefer his setting. Ushijima, in particular.”

_He sits down with them._

“Now that Oikawa is the captain, he must hope that the title secures his place. He may have been a bit cold with you earlier, but I think it’s related to this. He’ll digest it.”

“And... And if I asked not to play setter? Only for this year?”

_Instance of total silence. Suga and Daichi gape at Tobio with big eyes. Kageyama stares at the table, uneasy. The couple share a speechless glance._

“Kageyama, do you remember one of the first things you said to me, back in Karasuno, when you arrived?”

“Hello?”

_Lenient smiles._

“No, no. You said “I’m a setter”. You couldn’t even imagine to play somewhere else than this post. That’s what you are, Kageyama. You wouldn’t be happy elsewhere.”

“But if it creates problems...”

“Don’t worry about it.”

“I can talk about it with Oikawa-san. And I know how to spike and serve if needed.”

“Yes of course, but you’ll miss tossing. And if you take back the post later, you’ll need to have trained with the current players.”

_Kageyama slowly drinks. Distant gaze._

“I’ll tell him anyway. Just in case.”

_Another look between Suga and Daichi._

“And how is Hinata? He’s still playing?”

“Yes, of course.”

“Maybe you’ll play each other this year, if he can make it to Nationals as well!”

_The conversation keeps going, seeming carefree, but the heaviness that fell with Kageyama’s words doesn’t fade. _


End file.
